


《复潋盟：起源》

by HolyElissa



Series: 武侠系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 中国武侠AU





	《复潋盟：起源》

**复潋盟**

  
  
  
  
01

却说这一日，城东史家那位爷又来西街找罗先生下棋。这原不是什么奇事，这两位一月少说有十来日腻在一处。时日久了外头也渐渐生出些断袖龙阳的说头， 光是活色生香也就罢了，只是流言蜚语传的久了，自然是什么难听的都说的出来。纵然这起子碎嘴好事之徒说的多唾沫横飞到了事主面前便是连大气都不敢出一口的。  
先说这史姓的少爷，若是将蔓生岛史家的名号往外头一摆，不论对方是兵是贼，是官是商，但凡顾忌着点自家生计的都不愿同蔓生岛过不去。史家发家于天机城，天机城乃为帝国陪都，蔓生岛则位于天机城东，由河流环抱，是史家的祖产，此岛地势平缓却多瘴气，乃为植物珍奇所致，其中又设机关阵法，若非武艺超凡出尘 或是受人之邀大抵是无人敢于踏足的。史家两代家主心思奇绝，因着精通炮火弹丸又长于机关之术而得以独步天下，与官家天盾府来往甚密不说，富甲一方且权势极大。这代家主史东霓，小字衍之，取水流入海，绵延不绝之意，乃是其父独子，此子虽说早慧多智却向来忤逆孟浪。十年前其父出岛游历偶遇不测暴毙而亡，原本世人皆以为蔓生岛的基业多半要毁于他手，不想这位小少爷天生反骨，十年下来非但不负祖上时代心血，更是青出于蓝，令人咋舌。  
这史东霓少时行事极为荒唐，如今年过而立性子定了些，却仍爱穿些颜色衣裳。他原就生的齐整周正，素日那一身赤色缎子掺了金线，虽显轻浮了些，穿在他身上倒也好看的紧。谁想今日这位爷转了性，手执一把配着冰白流苏的骨扇，另一手提溜一纸包。身上穿了一水儿的象牙白，又用靛青丝线绣了祥云，这丝线说来也奇，日头大了照在上头便似有靛色流光浮动，不似市面上能寻得到的俗物。这若是道菜便也是素的连油水都不见了的清淡。也不知道这一番打扮，上门来究竟所谓何事。  
再说这位罗先生，外人只知他姓罗，又知他于天盾府中效力，便尊称他一声先生，却从无人知他表字，更不知他与史东霓是何干系。他本就有意隐瞒，他人自然无从知晓这罗先生实在不是寂寂无名之辈。罗先生表字捷汜，出身于天机城郊一户穷困人家，汜者,水别复入水也，捷汜是为湍流之水。罗捷汜因先天不足故而身体孱弱，幼时总为邻家孩童所欺辱，熟知他生来有股子不畏淫威的心气，屡受欺凌却从不轻易俯首低头。身量吃亏，便只得善用心智，巧用力气，天长日久竟藉此悟出自己的一套道理来，得以脱身不算亦能还以颜色。他原是心肠极好的人，即便受尽刁难也从未生出报复为难之心。正因他机敏良善，在机缘巧合之下得一世外高人亚伯 指点内息之术，学一人敌兼习万人敌。他虽羸弱，然绝非愚笨之人，即便不似史东霓一颗心七窍玲珑，于武学兵法一道也算天资奇高，十载之间潜心武学，竟不复弱不禁风的模样，身量比寻常男子更为高大精壮，眉间也英气横生。  
罗捷汜后得恩师另赐一名，唤作施荻弗，此名帝国内外无人不知无人不晓，八十载前异邦来犯，施荻弗是帝国苍影军中一员猛将，人称帝国都统。相传他武功盖世，只手执盾便能抵上敌军百人精骑，大战七载，立下赫赫战功，更在奇袭之下直取哲曼敌军主将施密特，之后便殒命阵中再无音讯，一时间举国哀恸。  
说来施密特与施荻弗师出同门，当年施荻弗离开师门从军之日恩师便遭同门师兄施密特暗害身亡。亚伯原是哲曼人，正因旧时曾收过这位孽徒为害一方，才决意远走异邦。施荻弗深知自家师门功夫极为厉害，此功一成体质、五感便能优于常人，非但内功气力有极大增益，更能益寿延年，若错付他人则后患无穷。亚伯原不愿再收徒，只是指点他内息功夫，念着施荻弗生性正直，仁心善行才动了收徒的念头将毕生所学倾囊相授。弑师之仇，国破之恨自是不共戴天，大战之后施荻弗与施密特两败俱伤，施密特坠入悬崖一命呜呼，而施荻弗则落入北国一处冰原，因亚伯传他龟息之法加之异人体质，受困于冰中七十余载仍得一息尚存，容貌亦未改分毫。终得天盾搭救，方才用回本名回到天机城中，帝国都统之名自此重回中土。  
罗捷汜与史家算是故旧，与史家上一代家主史浩华更是挚友，罗捷汜手中盾牌便是他以天上掉落的陨铁所铸，坚实无比。帝国都统失踪之后，史浩华与同僚齐力创建天盾府以守护帝国全境不为异邦来犯或各色恶人流寇所困扰，天盾府自建立之日起亦从未放弃过寻找罗捷汜。史东霓是史浩华老来得子，表字衍之便是依着捷汜二字所取。  
因着父亲教导史东霓幼时耳濡目染的对帝国都统极为钦慕，谁知两人甫一相见竟是不睦。初见罗捷汜之时东霓已年近三十，心境也不复从前单纯，将罗捷汜看在眼 里也只觉是一介武夫，冥顽不灵的老头子罢了又偏生固执的很，叫人好不气恼。罗捷汜见他一副吊儿郎当没个正形的模样，也只当他是生性轻薄放浪，即便算道，物理，机关术无一不精，却浮夸自私，全然不似其父沉稳持重，心系家国。此后两人同在天盾所设复潋盟内共事，彼时赤塔锐入侵，经历天机城一战方才英雄惜英雄，一来二去便成了刎颈之交。平日里要么是切磋功夫，要么是谈论天下大势，虽常有分歧倒也未有太多争吵。  
  
这日暑热难消，罗先生泡了一壶阳羡雪芽，正摆了凳子在院落中背阴之处纳凉，恍惚间瞧见有人迈着步子进了门，他原极为警醒，眼见来人是东霓，方才眉眼一弯，亲亲热热的叫了一声衍之，他已半月未曾来过，罗捷汜见是他自是高兴，直起身来笑道：  
“你倒难得不穿那些颜色衣裳。”  
“呵，你倒说说那些衣裳又碍着你什么啦？”  
衍之原是表字，若非至亲唤起来多半是要生气的，可两人已极为熟络，东霓被他这样一叫，既不气也不恼更是连寒暄都省了，挨着罗捷汜大大方方一屁股在石凳上坐下，将手中纸包置于石桌之上，旋即展开骨扇于脖颈处扇了扇：“知你素不喜甜，便吩咐人少放了些糖。”  
罗捷汜也不多话，小心的将绳结打开，油纸里包着一摞云片糕，片片完整连渣都没有多少，东霓的外家功夫练的不甚用心，同罗捷汜相较只能算是班门弄斧， 但他轻身功夫却练的极好，步伐稳健轻捷，能够点水而不湿靴，从蔓生岛到此处即便是东霓少说也要一炷香的功夫，寻常人没有一个时辰是走不完的，要保得这云片 糕不散倒是不易。  
伸手捻了一片送入口中，这糕质地绵软触到舌尖便缓缓化开，果然清香沁甜而不腻口。罗捷汜横了一眼看他，只见那俊俏脸上因着盛暑天气铺了一层薄汗，双颊微红，较之往日倒是愈发好看了，鬓发和流苏在大力扇动之下被扇的到处乱摆，十足的孩子气。  
“瞧我作什么？只管吃你的吧。”  
东霓被他瞧着，也没觉着不自在只是感到奇怪，经罗捷汜扬手轻轻一拂才明白原是肩头落了一朵花。  
他将扇子合上，仰起脖子一瞧，头顶上一丛合欢花开的正好。  
  
02  
说起复潋盟，原本是叫馥潋盟来的,是因着蔓生岛上一处阁楼而得名。阁楼名为馥潋，是因着正对着一片花海，非但香气馥郁，花海被风拂动的样子又恰如水波潋滟。后来馥潋阁被赤塔锐人打去了一个香字，东霓一拍大腿便索性就叫复潋了。  
罗捷汜初次登上蔓生岛大约是惊蛰前后，天上落着小雨。  
到访原便是为着结盟的事，正因如此天盾府派了密探黑寡妇来接他上岛，她引着他下了船，刚瞧见那丛生的花木便要他留心瘴气和阵法，循着她的脚步勿要错了否则便要被困在这瘴气之中。  
娜塔莎的父亲是鞑靼人，一双眸子也生的不似中原人颜色，虽蒙着面纱却掩不住双颊光华，皂色衣衫，玄青束腰更显体态婀娜，足下踩一双长靴，鞋底状似莲萼，看似不利于行，哪想黑寡妇脚程却快的不让须眉，平白让人觉着翩若游龙婉若惊鸿的句子都苍白的很。  
她如此嘱咐，罗捷汜自是大意不得，运起了龟息之法跟的亦步亦趋。  
约莫半盏茶的功夫两人深入内岛，瘴气连同雾气一同消散，眼前豁然开朗。两人正欲继续前行，忽的听闻东南方向传来打斗之声，两人纷纷停下脚步伫足不前。  
罗捷汜因师门功夫目力惊人，远远望去只见满目青葱苍翠之中猝然升出一抹赫赤，红的好似天边云霞，再定睛一瞧，却是两方在一片茶田上方拼斗。罗捷汜与娜塔莎瞧着他俩斗了几个来回，心中便有了数目。两人功夫均是上乘，见招拆招斗得难解难分，举手投足都带着簌簌劲风，可怜这茶树嫩叶自然是不堪这班摧折，经不起那红衣人广袖轻轻一佛，更受不起那魁梧汉子蛮力，便只得循着二人步履劲道在空中胡乱飞舞。  
罗捷汜伫立一旁，只觉那红衣人内息深不可测，他自恃轻身功夫高人一筹将那魁梧汉子耍的团团乱转，忽急忽徐，徐如花间蝶戏，急若浩天龙行，可偏生不论快慢都让那汉子连衣角都抓不着，斗得良久也不见气力枯竭。两人斗到酣处，只见那一偶片赫赤色连成了片，连人形都要看不见了。刹那之间变故陡生，那红衣人疾步之间广袖一兜，将十数枚飞叶敛在袖中，身形未稳便又其统统掷出，原来绿叶一经他内力催化由软变硬，化作叶钉直直向着对方飞去。  
罗捷汜见得红衣人手段心中一骇，暗自忖道这人衣袂飘飘，功夫倒俊的很，只内力一催将茶叶之中的水汽尽数逼出形成叶钉是何等精准的功夫，可是功夫虽好，出手便是能要了人命去的杀招，心肠却是过于歹毒狠辣。  
眼见那汉子看似随意的身形一歪堪堪一气躲过十来枚叶钉，其余三枚钉在软甲上，最后一枚却避无可避，擦过汉子银白软胄之外裸露的臂膀。茶叶边沿因着红衣人内力倾注而变得极为锐利，鲜血立时从伤口蹦出，细细密密却并未太严重。那汉子倒也未着恼，大手一挥便将胸前叶钉从身上拂去。  
  
罗捷汜看的兴致正浓，却听一旁的娜塔莎两道秀眉轻蹙，啐了一声：“这索尔妄称是下届神仙，怎的不分青红皂白，胡乱与人殴斗。”  
都统闻言又瞧那汉子，筋肉鼓胀，天神神力，倒也与先前娜塔莎所说相去不远。索尔便是索尔，既无字来亦无姓，他出身于一唐姓小村，名为唐纳德，相传他只一臂便能扛起八人才可环抱的大钟，惊煞众人，然而他坐拥神力盖世不忘造福乡里，兼通粗浅医理可解些小病小灾，故而乡里人待他极好。然，一日他正在田中劳作，不巧晴空霹雳，将其击中。遭雷电击打后唐纳德竟毫发无伤，却自称索尔，原本位列仙班，司雷电、农耕，因过于顽劣而被父神奥丁贬下凡历劫，才流落至此。村人听后均以为他遭了天谴神志不清乱了心智，叹着天不开眼将如此善人作践成了这副模样。直至他掣起一把神锤招引雷电，村人才伏地叩拜，尊其为雷神。  
  
只听索尔笑声隆隆，破空而来震的罗捷汜耳朵生疼，他立于茶田之中向红衣人喊道：“东霓吾友，我无心毁你一茶树，现在吾业已受汝一叶钉，你我二人这便两请了罢。”  
他说罢不再同红衣人拼斗轻身功夫，立于原地一拳向红衣人使去，拳未到肉拳风便已震的茶叶翻飞，红衣人躲闪不及忙退三尺才未中招。  
随着娜塔莎走的近了些，只瞧见红衣人被他这一唤才堪堪定了下来，他纵身从远处来到近前，足背掠过茶叶尖儿，发出一阵沙沙之声，轻轻柔柔的竟没弄掉半片树叶。罗捷汜方才将他瞧真切，穿了如此艳丽繁复的衣裳，怎生……怎生是个男子？  
红衣人将用金线纹着流云卷枝的两袖一摆背在身后，大声唾骂道：“我呸，偏不依你，练武用什么物事不好偏生盯上我这棵亲生亲养的宝贝，我还等着清明过后压成小龙团呢。”  
“你可悠着点儿吧，小龙团可是贡品呐。”一身玄色的娜塔莎歪了歪脑袋，上前一步插嘴道。  
“凭他是也不是，架不住爷手眼通天。”被唤作东霓的人足尖一点，眨眼之间便站在了娜塔莎和罗捷汜之间。  
娜塔莎只是笑却没有言语。见他语出狂妄，那自是不中罗捷汜的意。罗捷汜知他轻功好，却不知他轻功好到分不清是人是鬼的地步，他敛眸看着比他矮上一些的红衣男子，看着自己一身群青衣衫和眼中的惊奇映在东霓恁大一双榛色眸子里，口鼻中又充盈着一股沁人的熏衣香味，一时乱了心神，哑口无言不知该如何寒暄。  
“你无须惊骇，这步法乃是我依着算学一道悟出来的，名唤龙游步，若是于算道不通，内功多么高强都无法学会，都统你睡了那么久少见多怪也是应当的。”  
这便是东霓对罗捷汜说的第一句话。  
  
东霓人生的好看，心肠倒也不算坏，衣衫配饰半点都未曾马虎，就算过于招摇却也没太过分。照理该是讨人喜欢的才对，但他一言一行间充斥着自负与傲气，说话浑没半点法度又处处抬杠，这才每每惹得罗捷汜大动肝火。  
那时候哪个能知罗捷汜远远瞧着那人红衣翻飞之时起便是种下了一辈子姻缘，纵然两人曾势同水火，纵然世所不容祖宗不佑，也是可心到天上地下都拆不开的喜欢，于公于私怎么都分不开了。  
罗捷汜举着茶杯啜了一口，瞧着东霓将那合欢花捧在手心把玩，就算好似乱伦一般他本也是爱极了眼前这爱穿红衣的男子，恰似一把心火烧进自己心中栖居，再难灭去。  
  
只是这份心思究竟当不当说与他听？  
  
03  
复潋盟内平日里的消遣不少，却多数离不了一个斗字。这一众豪杰侠士都是这世上一等一的能斗会斗之人，一个斗字握在手中自然能有千百种变化。  
武斗好说，不外乎是斗过身法斗心法，斗完徒手相搏又斗兵刃暗器的过招切磋。其中好斗要属索尔，索尔本是神仙下届，难免心气高傲。仗着钢筋铁骨力大无穷，在人间从未逢多少敌手。没成想在此地遇上了班纳，他肉体凡胎力道却大的可比仙家，索尔本是武神，原就爱与人切磋功夫，自然得要分个高下才肯罢休。  
班纳乃为游历西域归来的僧人，至于他究竟为何出家，鲜有人知。依着天盾府的说法，班纳俗家祖传的功夫极为依赖修习之人自身的怒气，怒意愈大气力愈大，功夫也就愈厉害，同时也越易走火入魔。而班纳因先天不足，自幼心神残损，本就时发癔症，又缘着是家中长子，被父亲敦促着而更加勤力于武学。好巧不巧，班纳悟力极高，而他武功每进益一分，人也变得更加狂乱而嗜杀。如此一来，班纳尚未到及冠之年已能穿墙举鼎，心神上却早已无法自控。所幸他发狂之际神智尚有一份清明，一意远离父母亲族，入得佛门修行定心功夫才不致失控。  
班纳如今已近不惑，心怀慈悲而博学广智，于医术草药上的造诣亦可称得上是巨擘。他虽已还俗，俗家姓名于他却已是前尘往事。见他不愿再提，众人也乐得以法号或博士相称。  
时至今日，班纳仍遵循着泰半的佛家戒律，因此脾气也是最为和缓又好相与。他本是厌恶争斗之事，是故索尔屡次向他求战，却发觉班纳不是在坐禅，就是早已入定，就算他如何叫嚷挑衅也视若无物，最终只得推门而去，寻了鹰眼商量着去天机城中下馆子，叫人好不气恼。  
提及吃喝二字，盟中就数鹰眼与索尔一般口腹之欲最盛，天机城大小食肆餐馆他无一不知无所不晓，结盟不到半年便领着索尔在天机城中吃了个遍。伯顿原是天盾府收留的孤儿，无有姓氏，伯顿二字是表字，恪林是他被带回天盾府前那逼迫他偷盗卖艺的人贩子给他起的名儿，府中同僚亲近者也便如此唤他。经年累月的训练让鹰眼生的身高臂长，身量仅逊于雷神，他射术奇佳，连说是百步穿杨都算是折辱，因而获赐鹰眼一号。如今他所使弓弩有史家的机关术助力，复潋盟有他在阵中也更是如虎添翼。伯顿与黑寡妇同为天盾府的密探，除此以外亦是一对佳侣。即便他俩从未提及，其余人也心中有了数目，伯顿性情与东霓有些相似之处，一张嘴最爱逞口舌之能，娜塔莎明面儿上对他嫌弃至极，恨不能立时演一出河东狮吼，但眼眸中那份惦念与行动中的默契却是怎么也掩不住的。  
  
鹰眼与索尔贪嘴已极，将史东霓拨予他们使的银两银票统统用光还倒欠店家银钱非要东霓来赎的情状都不鲜见，虽说他俩到底吃不垮富可敌国的史家，倒也足以让史东霓在乘着轿子领人和月末查账之时大皱其眉了。  
  
再说到文斗，便是琴棋书画，史东霓与罗捷汜便是最爱挑这些消遣的，再另算上麻将骰子牌九也就是了。  
说起麻将便是个大乐子，打复潋盟结成之日起，每年除夕这起子人都在蔓生岛上打牌守岁。伯顿早年混迹与鱼龙混杂之处，即便不出千光凭赌术便能让人输的连衣服都不剩。史东霓则强记善算，又会在牌桌上使些诡诈计量，伯顿被他一诈便没了方向，是故在牌桌上也从未吃亏。班纳起先不愿破戒，可到底已经还俗，架不住同僚撺掇，终究也是掺和了进去，可惜他总坐在索尔下家，索尔的麻将是经伯顿和寡妇指点，不知怎的竟打的不依常理路数怪诡，一张牌喂的都不对班纳的路子，巧妇难为无米之炊，如此一来班纳想赢一把便是难如登天。自从东霓和班纳发现伯顿有意无意会给娜塔莎喂牌，寡妇就不太同伯顿一起出现在桌上了。至于罗捷汜，第一年东霓伙同伯顿和索尔把这位都统赢的身上只余一件中衣。彼时东霓仍与他不睦，本就是有意寻他开心，后来见他输的难堪心有不忍，道一句你那些月俸怕也是输不起这些的，便把赢的都还了回去，又差下人寻了一件厚实氅衣给他，说是一会儿要去园子里放鞭炮焰火，原就是玩闹，大过年的还着了风寒便不好了。仔细一闻，那氅衣上似留着股东霓常用来熏衣的冷香。第二年罗捷汜的赌术陡然精进，也是东霓私下里点拨过的缘故，自那以后罗捷汜上牌桌就再未被任何人占了便宜去。  
  
他俩原本也是动辄拳脚相向、上房揭瓦的主，后来因嫌隙全无，心境已非，动手的场面便愈来愈鲜见即便动手也更像是玩闹，最终便转向了琴棋书画这些风雅之事。  
罗捷汜在蔓生岛上的居所里放着一具琴，这也是亚伯教予他的，说是能静心。琴曲最是寄情，心思若是无人愿听无法排遣，便说予琴听罢。师傅叫学，罗捷汜也便学了，依着他的性子，能让这位都统无法排遣的事不算太多，夜里能听得他抚琴是极难得的。东霓并非不通音律，只是他一味捯饬着那些机关，器械，自然除却那些嘎吱嘎吱的响动什么也听不见，听了有异动便只当罗捷汜心中郁结难解，聊以排遣而已。反倒是在一旁侍弄花草的班纳听得分明，罗捷汜早些年在天盾府不得意时原是最喜揣度那广陵止息和雁落平沙的，不知何日起开始演那一曲高山流水，至于那一曲高山流水是怎么抚成的雉朝飞*，恐怕也只有拨弄琴弦的人自己知道罢。  
班纳一曲听罢心中了然却无意点破，只双手合十，云淡风轻的道了一句：“陌上花开，可缓缓归矣。”  
他原是佛门弟子，话中的机锋和禅意岂是东霓一时间能够参透的，东霓听过也只当他没说就此作罢。  
  
这两年史东霓闲来最常做的便是与罗捷汜下棋，吃茶，兴致来了一个悬腕作画，一个纡尊降贵的在一旁研墨，若不谈及公事，两人相与起来都没有几句话，恬淡自如的活像是都会读心一般，一日光阴便也如此消磨了。罗捷汜在神盾的差事不允许他在蔓生岛上常住，岛主便找了这么个由头隔三差五的来寻他下棋。  
奈何罗捷汜从未细想过若东霓真想斗棋，无论如何都该是找班纳来的更有兴味。  
  
04  
除却惩奸除恶，行侠仗义的活计，蔓生岛上日子逍遥无拘，众人借着天盾府和史家的荫头在蔓生岛上无天无日惯了，年复一年，日复一日，倒容易叫人忘了除却偌大一个江湖之外仍有天家富贵这么一说。  
那一日是七月初一，再有三日便是罗捷汜生辰。正巧都统六月中下旬领着一干神盾密探清剿蛇帮时身上惹了些病痛，便顺理成章的在岛上一住就是小半月，期间也鲜有人前来叨饶。东霓正兀自思量着要将什么奇巧玩意儿送予他好，谁知临了了，罗捷汜却被天盾府遣去保护一桩帝王家的婚事。  
番邦布里顿国王将一双女儿送入中原和亲，大公主嫁与帝王，小公主则嫁与淮王。当朝天子与淮王年纪相仿，才过弱冠的年纪便早早有了明君风骨，奈何怎么天纵英明也总逃不过帝王家冷心薄情的弊病。新帝生性多疑，而淮王论天资论心计从不曾逊色半分，亦曾被先帝议储。淮王素知天子脾性，为了不致其生疑而处处示弱，便连王府也迁出都城却又不离的太远，堪堪落户在天子睥睨所及的天机城。  
布里顿国王这份心思昭然若揭，不论他俩日后有无手足相残的一日，对布里顿都有益无害。  
这本至多是馥潋阁内茶余饭后的谈资，八竿子都沾不上复潋盟的边儿。谁想帝王一道圣旨把迎亲护卫的事交予了天盾府，请帝国都统务必随行护驾，以显天威，这就要召了罗捷汜去当仪仗使。  
此事来的突然。罗捷汜驯来传信的白肩雕熟门熟路的落在凉亭的雕花栏杆上，那份天盾文书还是东霓替他从鹰爪上取下来的。他一撩衣摆坐在石桌边给边品茗、边琢磨棋局的罗捷汜念完便蹙着眉头老大不高兴，一则是罗捷汜伤愈虽快却未好透，二则是他没来由的心里毛躁，像是要出事，至于三嘛……  
东霓偷摸打量了罗捷汜一眼，将一纸印着天盾纹样的信笺掷在案上，整个人从石凳上弹起来，极不安逸的绕着桌子来回踱步，一把白玉棋子儿不停的在两手间噼里啪啦颠来倒去。  
“真的就非你不可？”他思忖一阵，沉吟道：“且不说你有伤在身，他的天威又与你有何干系?当年你与哲曼交战时连先帝都还没出世呢。”  
他这话说的就仿佛自己便亲历过似的。  
东霓人心烦意乱，步伐踩在地上也不如寻常轻捷，一步一步声音极大。一双广袖在眼前晃来晃去，坐立不安。罗捷汜看在眼里，眼中便不知不觉染上一层笑意。  
“皇上旨意，身为臣子的怎能不从。”他笃笃定定的把茶具和手中未曾落下棋子放回原处，将信笺收于袖中，起身站在东霓逡巡的路线上，东霓转过身时浑没半点防备，半个身子都险些扎进他怀里，罗捷汜面不改色的伸手将他扶稳，笑道：“何况只不过是护驾罢了，既非行不义之事也非孤身犯险，你又何须如此忧心?”  
东霓稳住身形，摇了摇头，他答不上来，反正向来对眼前这人脸上的表情无计可施，到底这世上也没有什么比的上罗捷汜嘴角噙笑就这么看着自己的模样，只得一摆手道：“随你去罢，我也管不着你。”  
“这局就且留着改日继续吧。”虽然不免扫兴，东霓也懂得此事没有任性的余地，他将一把棋子放下，亦步亦趋的跟着罗捷汜走向船坞：“我送你出岛，正好我也要去一家店面查账。”  
罗捷汜斜他一眼，任他紧紧跟在身旁与他比肩而行，便生生把“今日初一，你哪里有帐可查？”的话咽了下去，取而代之的是一句低语：“这差事一完我便回来，你且放心就是了。”  
“我准备了好些寿桃呢，老人家。”东霓依旧没个正形的张口便嘲他。“小心别闪着腰，到时坐在屋里看不着焰火，可不是我的损失。”  
罗捷汜也不介意，存心让他占尽了嘴上便宜去。一双人不言不语的走在石板路上好似夫妇两个日暮返家，气氛美妙的施以再多笔墨也不及当时情状之万一。好几次他都禁不住想将东霓近在咫尺的手捉在手里，思来想去便是觉得如此一来对两个大男人实在太过小儿女情态，又念及自己身份，实非东霓良配，此事若走错一步，便再无法回头，想想也便罢了。  
  
谁想他这一走便真是生出变故，倒不是什么太了不得的事，迎亲的队伍受到杀手行刺。有罗捷汜在，自然是将敌人尽数生擒，此乃大功一件，淮王自然免不了要赏他一杯喜酒吃吃。可不就是这一杯酒吃出了祸端。  
喜宴上的除却达官显贵还有平原公主，平原公主小字莎伦，是淮王一母同出的亲妹，又是天子所有手足中年纪最小的幺妹，向来深受父兄姊妹喜爱。淮王的母妃是胡姬，平原的小字由母妃所取，莎伦二字并非汉文，却仍有平原之意。这平原平日里最爱的便是戏文中的将军，她一届女流受困深宫，哪知竟有缘在兄长喜宴上一见帝国都统，罗捷汜人生的齐整又战功赫赫，身上一身戎装更显英武勇猛，女儿家见了哪有不动心的道理。  
是故淮王在筵席上向都统引荐了自家亲妹，罗捷汜虽觉事情也许不妙，却并未觉事情严重至此，在筵席之上随意饮了几口，了了差事便寻了个戎装逾矩，不敢久留，早早离席而去了。饶是如此，七夕乞巧节，平原公主择婿的事终究还是找上了门来，一时间闹得朝野内外、街头巷尾都沸沸扬扬，就像这事这便板上钉钉，再无转圜余地。  
如此这般，七月初四蔓生岛上着一顿生辰宴也吃的不若今年前几餐那么有滋味，酒还没饮上三壶，东霓就把罗捷汜叫了出去。  
“看来咱们这寿星公这是大大的有喜呢，他要是日当了驸马爷……啧啧……”酒足饭饱之后，伯顿坐在大梁上用一块浸了油的布擦着他的宝贝弓弩，一条腿踩在梁上另一只则在空中直晃荡。  
娜塔莎端着盖碗，哼笑一声：“我可看不出这喜从何来呢，倒不见你当着东霓的面说。”  
“汝不闻佛曰不可说，不可说，一说即是错。”伯顿学着班纳的样儿，双手合十朝塔莎曲了曲身，这欠收作的模样惹得黑寡妇抬手就是一镖，鹰眼眼疾手快，一把捞过来夹在两指之间。  
班纳拨弄着念珠，睨了伯顿一眼，越过一旁仍不急不缓食用餐后糕点的索尔静静瞧着窗外焰火。  
“凡人寿短，唯求不得放不下两样最苦，既两情相笃，便是一天一日也自当珍惜。”索尔眉心微动，似是触景生情，但他说归说，嘴上手上却都没停下。  
伯顿戏言道：“你呀，只怕是吃不到最苦。”  
索尔闻言也只是笑笑，将那精致糕点嚼烂咽下，苦涩的像是咽下了三生三世的苦楚，讳莫如深。  
  
天穹之下是天机城一夜的火树银花，一朵朵烟花在空中绽开，前一朵红的凋败了自有三朵金的顶上，半刻也不曾停歇。  
他二人迎着夏日的暖风沿着蔓生岛离对岸最近且没有瘴气的一面散着步，这回东霓气定神闲的执着一把纸扇，轻轻击打着掌心，倒是罗捷汜被公主择婿一事乱了心神，连东霓与他说话也答得有些心不在焉。  
罗捷汜岂不知道事无完全，就算他得平原公主青眼，也未必入的了皇帝眼界。怕只怕造化弄人，自此以后，这漫漫一世便就要与眼前这人无缘。他既庆幸自己未曾将这份情说破，又有些后悔自己从未说破。  
“你可瞧得见河对岸那些放河灯求姻缘的人？”东霓的扇子指着河对岸放着河灯和因着每年七夕前蔓生岛这一场盛大的烟火表演慕名而来的人轻轻一点。罗捷汜被一声阿汜练敛住心神，他从未见他笑得如此自在过，就仿佛他遇上了这世上最可乐的事。  
依他所言，罗捷汜极目远眺，双目所及之处无不游人如织，摩肩接踵，恋人们双双对对，目不转睛的盯着蔓生岛上的焰火，只羡鸳鸯不羡仙。“我瞧得见，往年你我来此处看焰火不都是这样?”  
“我小时候常常偷偷溜到这儿来看这些人放灯，我起先不知他们在做什么，只觉得有趣儿，便也学着折纸船放河灯。后来等我大些，听岛上的女眷说把恋慕之人的名字写在船身上，船飘得愈远愈好，心诚则灵。”东霓展开扇子，语气和缓，他向来不信鬼神之说，难得他说着这些眼里和口中也没半分嘲弄质疑：“你知道我一直不信这些，彼时我只觉好笑，自己好笑，信这些的人也好笑。可知我的第一盏河灯如何了？”  
罗捷汜摇摇头，而东霓目光灼灼的瞧了他一眼又凑近了些，他只觉一只手偷偷钻入自个儿袖中，用一种亲昵又轻佻的方式抚过手背和指节，不停的来回摩挲，最终与他的交缠在一起。  
“岛上不准任何人私用烛火，就算是少爷也不成，对我爹来说烧着这些花草严重起来拿命偿都不够。那纸船刚被我放进水里就被老贾发觉了，他想去捞，哪知它乘着不知拿来的一阵风，一转眼就没了影儿。你晓得他是如何发觉的？”他说着紧了紧握着罗捷汜的手，半个身子挨了上来，东霓说到这儿咯咯直笑：“我偷拿了我爹的天盾名册来折那搜纸船，那册子够大，纸的硬度大小都正好。我就撕了一张纸，就那么一张，我爹整整罚我跪了七日祠堂。”  
东霓握着罗捷汜的手极不安分，极尽撩拨之能事。罗捷汜与东霓对望一眼，手上用力将他拉进自己怀中，一双手臂转而紧紧搂住他的腰背，耳语道：“后来呢?”  
“后来老贾告诉我，那张纸上除却都统的名字什么都没有。”心念一动之际，罗捷汜只听得怀中人太息一声： “老天定是有意捉弄我，我越不信什么，他就偏生越要我好看呢。”  
罗捷汜失笑，将东霓从怀中推开一些，用手指描画着他的眉眼：“就直说你早已钟情于我能有多难？”  
“一头忧心着自己非是他人良配，却又舍不得相隔七十年亦能送到你眼跟前的人，你说有多难?”  
他俩言毕相视一笑，似是在嘲笑彼此的蠢笨，饶是一个八窍一个九窍也是枉然。  
最后一朵烟花在他们头顶上绽开，最终化作金粉洒落。  
一吻封缄。  
  
至于明天的事，便留与明天吧。  
  
完？

**Author's Note:**

> 不完结总是一桩心事，就先完结了再说。  
> 至于结局到底怎样我心里原本是有个底的，到底还是藏一半比较意思。还有很多点其实能延伸出去，比如，婚宴不止一处行刺的也不止一队人马，另一队带队的人就是一位杀手故人，罗捷汜原本要收这位为徒，却只来得及教了心法就冻起来了。再比如，索尔虽然仙寿恒昌，但自有说不出的苦处，上天堕地执意跟了人三生三世都不得善终，对，我说的就是他。


End file.
